His Little Princess
by TheMaidenOfTheHunt
Summary: Poseidon suspects that there is more to Percie that she lets on so he goes to investigate and doesn't like the results. Basically an excuse for cute! vulnerable! fem! Percy and overprotective! Triton, Poseidon, Artemis and more. Also includes Annabeth bashing. There will be mentions of abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Poseidon's POV**

There was something, almost fragile about my daughter Percie. Now I know what you're thinking, the first word that comes to mind when you here Percie is heroine, savior and occasionally awesome. But sometimes when she thinks that no one is watching, it's almost like the light leaves her eyes and leaves something broken behind. I wasn't there for my little girl when she was growing up but now I want to be there for her . My little princess had been the child of the prophecy even if she had been a few years too young. Thalia, Zeus' daughter had fallen before she had even reached battle so as the closet child of the Big Three the responsibility had fallen on her. Fortunately the Fates had let it slide and they actually said that they honestly liked her. Yeah, Olympus was just like WTF for a few weeks, the Fate's just don't like anyone period. Anyway I'm so proud of my baby girl. Which other father can say that there daughter is the heroine of Olympus. But does she even see me as her father. I have not even once ever treated her as father should treat their child. I did see her but I was in military mode and she probably say me as standoffish. I promise that from now on I'll be the best dad I can. And besides Triton has been begging me to meet his new sibling.

I decided to go and spend some time with Percie and get to know her. Since it was the beginning of summer I flashed to my cabin at Camp Half- Blood. My cabin was surprisingly dark and the air in it was musty and had a depressing ting to it. The glowing abalone like walls cast a furtherly eerily look upon my cabin. If I didn't know better I would think that I was in the Hades cabin. I looked at the six bunks and noticed a small, Percie shaped lump on the bottom bunk of one of the bunks. From where I was standing I could hear her labored breathing and quiet whimpers. I went over to her and sat next to her and tried to pull her close to me. I say try because the moment I touched her she flinched and started whimpering louder. I had absolutely no clue as to what to do to calm her down. I've never had to take care of children except Triton, but that was a couple millennia ago. By the time I usually met my children they were already in their late teens and wanted to impress me rather than be family. I summoned a chair and sat on it as I thought of what to do. I really didn't want to wake her as it looked like she really needed the sleep as evidenced by the black bags under her alarmingly pale skin. I decided to sing a Greek lullaby that was popular several centuries ago.

 _Νάνι νάνι το παιδί μου._

 _Έλα Ύπνε ύπνωσέ το_

 _και γλυκά ποκοίμησέ το._

 _Έλα ύπνε πό τ αμπέλια,_

 _πάρ το παιδί μου από τα χέρια._

 _Πάρ το σύρ το στα μαντράκια,_

 _να κοιμάται σαν τ αρνάκια,_

 _να κοιμάται σαν τ αρνάκια,_

 _να ξυπνά σαν τα κατσικάκια._

Thankfully it worked as she quieted down and clutched a ratty, dolphin teddy to her chest. I cast a spell on the room to tell me when my princess wakes up. I prepared to flash back to Atlantis, but not before taking one last look at my princess.

The moment I arrived I was subjected to Triton' many, many questions as to what Percie had been like. I really wished that I had better news to report, but all I can think is that whatever is wrong with Percie is probably my fault.

 **Third Person's Pov**

Poseidon looked stressed, depressed and the self hate was practically radiating from him.

"It's Percie," Poseidon sighed. "I fear that something is amiss with her. It could just be that I'm being a little overprotective of her. People don't randomly flinch in their sleep for no reason. I can remember that when Apollo was healing Percie after the fight with my father he told me that he suspected that Percie had an off childhood. He hadn't been able to divulge anything else to me because he said that he wanted to do a bit more investigation before he revealed anything to me."

"Dad what about we contact her mother and have her tell us more about Percie's childhood?" Triton suggested.

Poseidon merely smiled at his son's thoughtfulness and grabbed his shoulder to teleport them to New York. The two green eyed men arrived in front of a crappy apartment in one New York's shadier areas. With a grim face Poseidon grabbed the rusty door handle and opened the door to reveal a heart wrenching scene. It was a small apartment with broken bottles and the stench of blood everywhere.

"Dad are you sure that this is the right apartment?" Triton questioned. "It seems rather unfit for human habitation."

"This is the place that Percie has given as her address," Poseidon answered. "But it seemed rather strange that Samantha would allow she and her child to live in these surroundings. Not to mention that this place reeks and I can barely make out Percie's aura here."

The apartment wasn't much to look at, it was merely a cramped area with four and a half tiny rooms.

There was a small kitchenette with nothing but moldy food in the fridge, an overflowing garbage can and a sink piled high with dirty dishes. The only thing that was remotely edible was the rows and rows of liquor and alcohol which was obviously unsafe for a child of Percie's age to consume.

Next up we have the largest room, which was still relatively small, the living room. It gave the definition bachelor pad gone wrong a whole new meaning. Shattered glass littered the bloodstained, once white carpet. Stacks of pizza boxes where piled as high as Poseidon's waist and there were a few littered packs of empty cigarette packs. In the corner sat a box containing various editions of the Playboy Magazine and porn. The broken couch was stained with various unidentifiable foods and other body fluids.

Perhaps the the bedroom will feature evidence that the human being living here had least a decent sense of manners. But alas it was not so. The bedroom was sparsely furnished containing naught but a metal bed, a small, brown side table and a closet that was far more furnished. It pains me to do this but I must now describe to the gruesome items that lay inside. There were rows and rows of different torture tools and sex toys. There were whips, knives, small bottles of poison and thick heavy looking collars attached to even thicker silver chains. I'm afraid that I cannot describe the toys that this vile human being owned but I am underage and under experienced to be educated in the art of such manner.

The bathroom was probably the cleanest in the cramped apartment. The once porcelain white toilet, sink and bathtub had darkened with age and colour, whilst a few spiders scurried over the various nooks and cranies.

And lastly we have the sad little closet which was where our favourite, little demigoddess slept. In the corner rested a pile of t-shirts which had been sewn together to resemble a blanket. Blood rested on the walls and floor and obscene places such as the ceiling. There was not much more to it as Percie had packed and hauled all she owned to CHB for the duration of the summer.

Anyway back to our King and Prince.

"This place is disgusting Father," Triton sneered taking in the filthy surroundings. "It is not fit for a rat to live far less for our little princess."

"We need to speak to Percie. I'm unsure as to if this is Percie's address." Poseidon paused for a moment before continuing. "Let's go to Camp Half Blood, Percie has awoken."

Poseidon grabbed the shoulder of his eldest son and flashed away.

 **Percie's POV**

I... I m-miss Mommy. I miss her! I don't wanna live without her. She was my only real friend. Maybe... Maybe I should take Cousin Artemis' offer on joining the hunt. I don't want to be alone anymore. I wish that there was someone I could talk to. I thought Annabeth was my friend but she's been avoiding me since summer started. Maybe i could take to Thalia but she's with the hunt in San Francisco. I wish that I could talk to Lord Poseidon but I'm afraid to talk to him. Can you really blame me? The first person that I called Dad beat me black and purple. I... I just don't want it to happen again, I don't want to get hurt again, or at least until summer is over. Everyone else at CHB is either afraid of me or won't take me seriously. I've... I've never felt more alone surrounded by so many people.

I saw a speck of brightness appear in my room and begin getting brighter, out of instinct I screwed my eyes shut and hugged Donna the dolphin close to my chest.

 **Third Person's POV**

Percie lay curled in a right little ball on the bed shying away from the source of the bright light. The bright light diminished until it left two males standing there.

"Percie?" Poseidon asked turning to the quivering girl on the bed. "Are you okay?"

"Y-y-y-e-e-s." She stuttered slightly terrified of the two males in from of her.

"You don't sound okay little sister," Triton stated.

"You- you don't hate me?" Percie asked a childish lisp adorning her voice.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that. I never meant to be so mean to you when you came to Atlantis but I was just stressed and took it out on you." Triton apologized. "And of course you're my little sister, I may not show it but we're family."

"Really? You'd let me into your family just like that?" Percie questioned a hint of doubt colouring her voice. "Am I good enough? Wouldn't i just mess everything up?

"Percie you became a part of the family the moment you where born. You are more than good enough and i can't possibly see how you being with us can do anything more than make us happy." Poseidon said soothingly to the confused, wide eyed demigoddess. "You are welcome to visit Atlantis anytime at all."

"Wh- What if i want to join the hunt? Percie inquired her bottom lip quivering. " Would you still love me?"

"I would love if you joined the hunt. I know that Artemis will take good care of you. I might not know much about the inner workings of the hunt but i know that they protect their own. And Percie no matter what you do i will always love you." Poseidon smiled as he grabbed Triton and misted away.

"Maybe i can have a family again." Percie whispered her large sea green eyes hopeful.

The little demigoddess got up from the bed letting the blanket fall away to reveal her scared, underfed body. Percie kissed the little dolphin, her best friend for years before going to bathe in the pristine white bathroom so unlike the one at her home. She dressed in her customary oversized CHB t- shirt and baggy yoga pants that hid her lithe body.

The door of cabin three opened to reveal a certain black haired, green eyed little demigoddess. Percie walked to the dining pavilion ignoring the looks of awe from the younger campers and doubt from the older ones. She ate a quick breakfast of a small pate of bacon and eggs and then left to look for Annabeth.

 **Third Person's Pov**

Annabeth was just finishing the plans for one of her mother's new temples when she saw Percie coming over to her. A look of disgust flitted across the blonde's face she schooled her features into a blank mask.

"Annabeth are you mad at me?" Percie asked softly.

"Look Percie i don't want to hurt your feelings or anything but i rather if you didn't talk to me. I'm the new architect of Olympus and it wold look bad for my image if i was seen associating with such a lesser minded individual. And since you can't understand let me put it in simple for your dumb mind to understand. I'm smart and your're not so we can't be friends any longer." Annabeth announced brutally stomping on Percie's fragile emotional health.

Percie nodded her eyes filled with tears as she retreated to the Poseidon cabin. The other campers immediately rounded on Annabeth upset by her actions. They might not always take her seriously but everyone could see how Percie had looked up to the older girl and to have been shut down so harshly had to have hurt the raven headed demigod.

In The **Poseidon** Cabin

"Fleecy please do me a solid and show me ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Artemis' POV**

Today had been going magnificently well. We had taken down an entire coven of empousa and a pack of hellhounds yesterday with only mild injuries.

"C-Cousin Artemis," a voice whispered causing me to lift my head to see an Iris Message from one of my favourite demigoddesses, Percie. "I was wondering if your offer on joining the hunt still stands."

"Of course Percie! We would love having you join us," I responded making sure to smile at the skittish looking girl. "I'll flash over to you tomorrow, so say your temporary goodbyes now."

"T-t-t-h-hank you Cousin Artemis." She stuttered softly.

The Iris message then proceeded to flicker and then blink out of view entirely. Why was she so afraid of me? Maybe it not me she is afraid of but rather something else had upset her entirely as she had probably been crying if I have to go by her red nose and eyes. But who would want to hurt someone as sweet and nice and Percie, she's basically the Hestia of demigods.

By now Apollo must have finished his investigation but knowing him he probably forgot to inform me. I pray to Chaos that it isn't anything too bad but my instinct are telling me otherwise.

I walked out of my silver tent and towards the the large campfire where my precious huntresses are. I love each and every one of them like a sister or more rarely a mother would. My youngest huntresses had unfortunately passed away during the Titan war, people have asked me how I can remain a maiden with no children, well they were why.

I can remember in years gone by when my hunt numbered numbered over one hundred members strong in the prime of the Greek era. But now we are only but ten our numbers having been further reduced during the second Titan's War. I can think back to when the name of the Hunt was associated with strength and power rather than just a group of angry prepubescent girls with a horrible man hating patron goddess.

But they never try to look beneath the surface and ask why. They fail to remember that the hunt is a place where girls of all ages who have been defiled, maltreated and violated can find a home, happiness and have a family. But we don't discriminate, any female can find refugee in the hunt regardless of their circumstance and situation.

I walked over to my current lieutenant and half sister Thalia.

"Thalia," I whispered in her ear not wanting to speak too loudly in case I disturbed the other huntresses. "I am going to Olympus for a short while, as customary I leave you in charge."

Receiving a nod from Thalia I walked back quietly to my tent to flash away.

 **Third Person's POV**

Apollo sat in his golden palace with his head in his hands as his shoulders shook slightly as if he was crying. He lifted his head to reveal teary, sky blue eye as he sensed the arrival of his twin and opposite, Artemis. The moon goddess immediately ran over to comfort her sobbing twin on arrival not even questioning as to why he was crying. Artemis understood only that her beloved twin brother was pained emotionally and as a twin the job fell upon her to comfort him.

"Apollo?" Artemis asked gently once said god's crying had settled down. "What happened?"

"P-p-percie," Apollo choked out. "She's been abused."

In that moment it was like time had decided to stand still as Artemis was given time to process the information. Artemis released her hold on Apollo her form trembling as she stood up. She flashed on her armor as the murderous intent being released from her body tripled and she became overcome with the need to spill the blood of the mortal who had dare hurt her little cousin, her family.

"Artemis, stop!" Apollo demanded his voice still wobbly. "We need to tell Uncle P before we can do anything.

" Yes I suppose so." Artemis murmured as she flashed away her armor.

"I already asked Triton for permission to visit Atlantis so let's get going." Apollo said attempting to smile but failing miserably. "But first let's borrow the celestial gold chains from Hephaestus to keep Uncle P from slaughtering half the mortal world."

 **Third Person's POV**

Poseidon was sitting on his throne with Triton to his left and Amphitrite to his right as he was forced to listen to a few boring propositions from equally boring, old men. Lord Poseidon looked over to Triton to see him secretly playing games on his phone since the attention was on Poseidon whilst Amphitrite kept changing the colour of her nails in a random order.

A short, lithe merman swam over to Poseidon, bowed and said, "Excuse my disturbance my lord but two Olympian gods are requesting an audience with you."

"Excuse me." Poseidon said. "I am needed elsewhere. I'll leave you in my son and wife's capable hands."

Poseidon walled out of the room changing his chiffon and Greek sandals into something more casual all the while ignoring the glares from his annoyed wife and son.

"Are you okay Apollo?" Poseidon asked the moment he saw Apollo's pale, shaking form. "Are you ill?"

Artemis sighed seeing as the task of being the more level headed one would soon be delegated to her. "Before we tell you anything I'm going for need you to put on these celestial gold chains."

Poseidon raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he fully trusted two of his three favourite niece/ nephews with his life. The sea god placed the seemingly harmless gold bracelets on his tanned wrists as chains sprouted out of them and chained him to the near by floor and wall.

"Uncle P the results are in about Percie's medical history and I'm afraid that you're not going to like it." Apollo began purposefully not looking into Poseidon's worried eyes. "Percie has been, she's been abused! All types; sexual and physical and probably psychological and emotional. And some of the wounds that I found on her were very recent. I had to reset her pelvis and two ribs while another one was broken and none of those wounds were from Kronos. There was evidence of whip, belt and large hand marks placed almost everywhere on her body apart from her face. She's also been a victim to the use of acidic testing. There were remains of glass in her arms, specifically glass from a beer bottle. I also went through some mortal police fills and it has a Samantha Jackson listed dead as of August 17th 1996 from a fatal bullet wound to the head. From what I can tell she was raped on an almost daily basis and the worst thing is that it's been happening since she was two or three."

"WHAT!" Poseidon screamed causing those in the nearby throne to run out. "My baby...my baby girl I failed her."

"Lord Poseidon what's wrong?" A council man asked seeing his Lord crying on the floor.

"Get out." Poseidon whispered.

"Pardon me my lord?" The same council man questioned."

"GET OUT!" Poseidon growled scaring everyone but Triton, Amphitrite, Apollo and Artemis out of the room.

"This is all my fault," Poseidon mumbled. "If I had only been there for her then none of this wouldn't have happened."

"Dad? What's wrong?" Triton inquired slightly fearful. Apollo wordlessly handed him the report and held Triton as he fell to his knees sobbing for his little sister. Amphitrite bowed her head in shame as she read the report which Poseidon had dropped regretting her treatment of the child.

"Stop!" Artemis commanded. "Stop wallowing in self pity when Percie is out there suffering by herself. We need to go to her but only a few of us, she might be intimidated if all of us to to her."

"You and Poseidon should go," Amphitrite interjected. "You two are the closest to her and Triton and Apollo are in no condition to go. I'll take care of the poor dears."

"Thank you." Poseidon nodded as he and Artemis flashed to the surface.

In the Poseidon cabin Percie hugged her little dolphin teddy to her chest as she looked at her empty room. Her worn out Nemo backpack (which she had paid for herself) lay full packed with all her clothing and other personal items.

Percie sniffed. "Maybe I can have a family again."

 **Artemis' POV**

Uncle Poseidon grabbed my shoulder and flashed us to his cabin at Camp Half- Blood.

"H-h-hello Lad- er Cousin Artemis," Percie stuttered sounding confused. "H-hi Mister er Lord Poseidon.

I had to suppress a small smile when Poseidon rushed to scoop up his daughter. Percie almost immediately started trembling which prompted Uncle to release her where she then ran over to hide behind me. The poor girl, she reminds me of my huntresses after I take them out of an abusive household, absolutely terrified.

"It's all right Percie," I whispered as I turned around to the little girl as I aged into my twenty year old form. "Uncle Poseidon isn't trying to hurt you, there's no need to be afraid. You don't need to be afraid anymore, you don't need to be alone either little sister. I promise I won't ever let another male hurt you. Uncle Poseidon won't hurt you either I promise, he's one of the few decent males left. He loves you. Little sister we know, we know about the abuse and although we can never make it up to you I give you my word that we'll try"

I held Percie to my chest as she began crying. Poseidon walked over to us and knelt next to us.

"I truly do love you." Poseidon said earnestly. "But if you don't want me in your life I understand."

Uncle walked away dejected before a small, scarred hand grabbed onto the back of his T-shirt effectively stopping him.

"Please- please don't go. I- I just need time to adjust," The green eyed demigoddess stuttered her eyes wide. "I want to know what it's like to be loved again, it's- it's been so long since I've gotten a hug."

I could feel my heart melt as I listened to my little cousin, no, my little sister. Poseidon might as be my dad because he raised me whilst my douche of a dad went around knocking up other women.

Percie looked up from behind her long lashes as she snuggled into my chest all the while still holding unto Poseidon which made him extremely happy.

"Should- should I still join the hunt?" Percie questioned.

"You can stay with us for as long as you want and when you're ready you can spend some time with Uncle Poseidon. " I suggested hoping to find a way to compromise.

"I- I would like that," she answered her voice soft. "D-d-"

"You don't have to call me dad if you don't want to," Poseidon interjected. "I'm not going to force you to do anything that you don't want to."

"T-thank you. It's- it's just that the first person I called dad slapped me. I don't want you to be ashamed or disappointed with me." Percie whispered as her eyes glazed over probably remembering.

"It would give me nothing but joy if you would call me your father. I could never be anything but proud of you no matter what you do."

"Even- even if I'm not smart or pretty or good at anything you'd be proud of me?"

"Percie," I said. "You are one of the most beautiful and strong demigods that I have met. Your bold, creative and innovative and never let anyone tell you differently. You are intelligent, after all it was you who tricked Kronos into giving away his Achilles heel and it was you who fought with him and let him undermine you as you waited for the right opportunity to strike. You are amazing little sister."

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°°•°

•°•

She said nothing as she continued holding onto me as her lips titled upward and she grabbed Uncle Poseidon to bring him into the hug.

This is what a family should be like, loving words and warm hugs, not cold stared and beatings. I promise that I'm going to help this demigoddess, my little sister to find a home.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°••°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Hello everybody I'm TheMaidenOfTheHunt. This is my second story so please be nice! Fem! Percy will behave radically different than in the books due to a different upraising. Did anybody notice that I called Sally Samantha? I did this purposefully as it's all part of my master plot. Love you guys! I'll updatenas soon as possible with a 2000+ chapter.


End file.
